A Devil's Heart
by Da'Burgh73
Summary: A look at things from Dante's POV. How he feels, what he wants, and of course, her.
1. Chapter 1

OK, here's the last 1S, but it will be two chapters. Sorry that shit's been slow. I just finished up my last final yesterday, so there is now a lot more time for writing. Dante's POV. ENJOY!

**_A Devil's Heart_**

An engulfment of sleet rains upon the city streets. Another cold day in hell to me. Same shit, different twenty-four hours. Vergil... Christ, I never thought I'd be saying this, but I miss you, bro. It was fun when you were around, and hell, I didn't have to worry about being the last one in the family left. Now, I've been worrying about it ever since you've been gone. I don't know what to do anymore, man. Kill demons everyday and barely get by in life from it. I just ain't my happy old self anymore. Guess I'm gettin' kinda' lonely, huh? Hell, I don't even remember the last time I saw Trish. Has to be close to two years. Funny thing is, despite all the bitching I do about her acting like mom, I miss that... I miss mom...

She walks in, then. Always such a stern, confident girl. Raven locks, ruby red lips, and those eyes...

"Hey, devil-boy." she says. "What's the matter with you? Are you... are you crying?"

"No I'm not crying, shut up." I snap. "What do you want?"

Damn it, Dante! Why the hell would you say that to her?

"Well, since you're in such a good mood, maybe I'll just do this by myself."

"No, Lady, wait." I plea.

Damn it. Even though her back is turned to me, I can still see that smirk form on her face. How the hell does she always do this to me?

"That's better." she slyly says. "I have a problem with this demon... well, more like a half demon."

Huh?

"Lady, I'm the only half demon left. Shit, I'm one of only two half demons that ever existed at all."

I start to laugh, trying to seem confident in this situation. Really, I probably just made myself look like an idiot.

"Not anymore. This is an artificial hybrid."

Again... Huh?

"Some crazy ass group of scientists in Great Britain combined human and demon blood and inserted it into a suitable host. That suitable host's name is Isaac."

"OK... where the hell do we come in?"

"He escaped the confinements of his creators and somehow made his way to the states. More particularly, our state."

"Oh, naturally since they all have to fucking come to us." I complain, gathering up Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion. "Let's go."

She doesn't protest. He must be closer than I thought.

----

We're at the factory where he was supposedly last seen. Fuck, it's cold. I look at Lady. She's shivering, but not looking like it bothers her. Tough as nails. But still... so beautiful...

"What are you staring at, dip-shit?"

Brick fucking wall.

"Sorry, I was just horribly distracted by this huge hunk of shit you have resting in the corner of your eye."

She instantly wipes her eyes. I laugh hysterically, earning a stiff punch to my shoulder.

"Every time." I boast.

The one thing I can say that I have on her is jokes. I always win in that department, no matter what.

Suddenly, I see something strike Lady in the back of the head. Her knees wobble as she falls to the ground. I look up to see what looks like the most twisted fucking human being to ever grace God's green earth. This was him. He leaps at me, but I catch him by his shoulders and slam him into the ground. I put Ebony to his face.

"You gonna' go nice and easy, or do you want ten rounds of nine millimeter chillin' in your skull?"

He hisses, so I unload into his fucking brain. He squirms under my hold as the bullets pierce his head. I get up, and take Rebellion for the finishing blow. I plunge it deep into his chest. He seizes up, and eventually, dies what looks to be a pretty painful fucking death. Tough shit. Don't fuck with what you don't know about, bitch.

Oh, shit. Lady.

She's on her hands and knees, trying her damndest to get up.

Tough as nails.

I go to her, helping her up and placing my coat around her.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asks woozily.

"You took a sharp one to the back of the head."

"Man... did you kill him?"

I nod my head to the corpse.

"Good job. Oh..."

She falls into my grasp. She feels weak. Soft. Just so...

"You're staying with me tonight, Lady. I'm not leaving you alone like this."

"Dante, I'll be fine. I just need... to..."

Sh tries to walk away but once again falls back into my arms. She's asleep.

----

I get home as quickly as I can. I carry her to my room and lay her upon my bed. I shine the lamplight in her face, praying she wakes up. I start to slap her face lightly. She jolts up and lands a harsh one right on my jaw.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?!"

"You were slapping me!"

"I was trying to wake you up!"

"Well, mission accomplished, jackass!"

Damn it! Why is she so stubborn?

"Night, Lady!" I say as I walk from the room and close the door.

With that, I go downstairs and make myself comfortable on the couch.

Ungrateful bitch. Why do I even try?

Why do I try?

I mean, we are friends, after all. I just wish we could be more. She's all I really have. Should I just be happy with how it is?

Man, why am I thinking about her like this? She just has this... hold on me. Otherwise I wouldn't take every single job she brings me. Do I need her?

Enough of this shit. I need some sleep.

----

OK. Give reviews and next part will be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sick and sore than a motherfucker. Turned four trucks three nights ago in 28 degree weather. Oh, and of course, the Steelers lost their fifth straight game. Good job, guys. Guess this marks the second consecutive time this team has partied a little too hard in the off season after winning the Super Bowl. Friday night was a LOT of fun, though. Smoked... it was either three or four pipes, I can't remember, and took down a heavy amount of Captain Morgan and Butter Shots. Good times with mi hermanos y hermana. We were all fucking lit. They kept saying how weird they felt, and all I continued to say was, "It's the marijuana effect." Katt's right. Hungry, happy, sleepy.

**_A Devil's Heart_**

Man, she's been asleep forever. Fuck it. I need a shower, and I'm sick of waiting for her to wake up.

I walk upstairs to my room. There she is, still slumbering away.

My God, she looks even more gorgeous when she's asleep.

I didn't think it was possible.

I enter my shower in the bathroom of my bedroom. I stand there for a while, letting the water wake me up. Nothing like a nice hot shower to get the day started.

After a few moments of washing, I finally decide to exit the shower. The cool December air instantly hits me as I hastily reach for the white towel hanging from the rack next to the sink.

Ah, nice clean towel to finish it off. I reach for the door handle with one hand as the other wipes the water from my face with the towel.

I didn't think of the possibility that Lady may have woken up while I was in there, and it was no longer a possibility.

It was a reality.

I took the towel away from my face when I heard a loud gasp to see Lady staring at me with saucer eyes. Well, maybe she wasn't staring at me, but she was definitely staring at my equipment.

Not to boast, but I am extremely hung. More than a human should be, but I'm not fully human, so I guess that explains that. Maybe hope.

Instead of covering myself up, I wait to see how long it takes Lady to stop staring at me. Her eyes are roaming across me, filled with hunger.

"Enjoying the view?" I laugh after a few more moments, causing her to look away. She doesn't say a word. "Wow. I never remember you ever being speechless."

"Well, pardon me for being mesmerized by the pet anaconda you have for a dick!"

"Wanna' touch?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, no!"

She's visibly flustered.

"OK, then. How about I see you?"

"What?!"

"Well, you got to see me. Actually, you still are. Can't I get a little peep show same as you?"

"In your dreams, Dante."

Funny thing is... she's right.

"You're no fun."

I walk over to my dresser to equip myself with my daily apparel.

"So, you wanna' do something today?"

I ask merely out of conversation, not expecting her to say yes.

"Sure. That actually sounds good."

Wow! She said yes?!

"OK! So it's a date, then?"

"Oh, I guess I'll let you call it that."

I smile at her, and she returns it. We just stare into each others eyes for a few moments. She is so incredible. My heart suddenly feels warm. Just like it did when mom was alive.

----

Night came so slowly. Guess it's because I had something to anticipate for the day.

I hope I don't blow this.

She's never agreed with me on doing something, save for having a few drinks after some tough missions. Never in a million years would I have thought that she would agree to go on a date with me.

Maybe this is what she's wanted all along.

Maybe I've been a little too straight forward with her in the past.

The waiter just walked away with our orders. I decided to take her to an actual restaurant instead of a bar. Figured she'd be up for that a lot more.

"So, Dante..." she begins as she stirs her drink with the straw. "I guess I've never really asked you before... what's it like?"

I know what she's talking about, and I decide not to play dumb.

"I mean... I guess it's what I consider to be normal, but it's anything but. I hope you don't mind. I mean, you're one of only a few people that know."

"Dante, I got over that a while ago. Really, I think you're more human than devil."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just how you are."

"Umm, care to elaborate?"

"No matter what, I've always seen you trying to help someone else."

"It's just a way to get paid, Lady."

Lie. I'm trying to cover my ass. Last thing I want is for her to find out I have feelings. Get made fun of for decades if she finds that out.

"I don't mean with just jobs, Dante. Like with last night..."

"Lady, you're the only friend I have. I'm gonna' do what I can to protect you."

"Dante." she says with the cutest twinkle in her eyes. "I... you've never said that before."

"Am I right?"

She responds by leaning across the table and giving me a soft peck on the cheek. I can't help but blush. Before she sits back, I again become lost in her gaze. I stroke her bangs away from her eyes gently. Our faces move closer, moving in for a kiss. Before that can happen though, our waiter returns with our meals.

Damn it, man. Terrible timing with the food.

By her facial expression, Lady must have been thinking the same thing.

We just smile at each other and begin to down our meals. We haven't eaten anything all day, so we're both pretty hungry.

"This is really nice, Dante. Thank you."

"Any time Lady."

----

We made our exit to the streets. There were still a few people out, Christmas shopping and what not.

"My place?" I ask.

"Sure." Lady responds.

Play it cool, man. Don't fuck this up.

Just then, I see a figure descend from the roof of a nearby pawn shop. It's coming to land on Lady, but before it does, I grab hold of her, swing her around, and absorb whatever blow came from the dark, shadowy figure.

I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder, and turn to see that son of a bitch Isaac.

I back fist him in the face, sending him tumbling into a wall, the people on the streets now huddled in corners.

"What's wrong, ass-hole? You didn't get enough the first time?"

"You can't protect her forever, son of Sparda. You can watch while I cut her throat and drink from her veins.

Everything goes red.

----

When I came to, I was completely covered in blood. I looked down in front of me to see Isaac torn to shreds. Everybody is looking at me, including Lady.

Oh, fuck.

My devil side must have taken over.

Lady looks terrified.

"Lady..."

I take a few steps towards her, but she backs up.

My heart's crushed.

The look of fear in her eyes lets me know exactly how she's feeling.

God damn it! Why did she have to see me like that?!

"Lady, I..."

I can't think of anything to say.

I simply bow my head, and turn to walk home. I just throw my keys on the trunk of my car, letting her know that she can take it.

I feel empty.

The cold wind cuts through me like a knife through hot butter.

There's this terrible knot in my throat.

It takes me an eternity to get home.

I finally push myself through the door of Devil May Cry.

I was supposed to spend this night with Lady. Not any more. Not after what she saw.

I go up to my room. I throw off my clothes and pathetically crawl into my bed.

I start to cry.

God damn, this hurts. It hurts worse than anything. I was so close. So fucking close. Now, I doubt she'll ever speak to me again.

I look over to my mother's picture, and my crying intensifies to bawling.

I hate this. I hate having no body.

Am I damned to spend my life like this?

My solitude is my curse.

I'm alone.

"Mom..." I wheep into the picture. "Mom, I need you."

My tears soak the picture of my mother.

God, what would my father think of me like this? What would Vergil think?

I don't care. I'm alone, so who's gonna' know?

"Mom, please." I continue to plea. "I need you so bad right now."

I close my eyes to try and fight off my tears.

It still hurts like hell.

I hear the door of my room open. Had it been anyone else, I would have killed them. Amazingly enough, though, it was her.

I quickly wipe away my tears, again, trying to hide my feelings.

"Dante..." she says weakly. "I'm so sorry, Dante. I-I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter, Lady. You know what I am now, and there's nothing either of us can do to change that. Just go."

She doesn't. Instead, she climbs into the bed with me.

"Dante, that's not how it is at all."

I feel her hand on my shoulder.

I turn to face her bi-colored orbs, which are somewhat glassy.

"It was just surprising. I've never seen that side of you."

"Lady, I would never hurt you."

"Dante, I never thought that you would. You're my friend."

Our eyes lock yet again. She knows me, now. She's finally gone through my barriers.

I move in for that kiss. I succeed. She returns it. We stay in this passionate kiss for an eternity. My heart wants nothing more than to jump out of my chest.

At the same time, though, I struggle within myself. Should I be doing this? I don't want to ruin what Lady and I have.

I have to say it.

So does she.

"Lady..." I breathe hotly into her mouth. "I love you."

She stops, and again, stares into my eyes. She takes my face in her hands.

"I love you, too, Dante."

We resume our kissing. I could stay like this forever. Locked in this moment with her. I've always loved her. She's just so... perfect... is the only word I can use to describe her.

Tough as nails, yet, so beautiful.

I run my hands from her hips up her sides.

So smooth.

I begin undoing her bra underneath her blouse.

Not breaking our kiss, I succeed in removing her from her breasts' holsters.

I can see the shape they take underneath her blouse, and it makes me crazy.

"Guess it's time for your peep show." she says seductively.

Her hands move to the buttons on her blouse. She undoes them quickly, letting the piece of cloth fall off her chest.

Her breasts are the most inducing things I've ever seen. I instantly become rock hard. She moves in to resume our kiss, her plump, perky breasts squeezing up against my chest. I hold her cheeks gently with my hands, as hers move down to unbutton her skirt. She throws it off to the corner of my room, and my hands now run back down her sides. I take in her shape as they move down to slide her panties down. I do, slowly, taking in the feeling of her smooth legs as I push them off of her ankles. Her hands do the same to my boxer briefs. We now lay next to each other completely bare. I straddle her, her hands now running along my chest and back. I bend my neck to hiss her, our sweaty bangs entangling, same as our hearts. I move my hands to squeeze her firm, round, juicy ass. They kneed it for a few moments as I plant kisses on her sensitive neck. I've started to earn a few pleased whimpers from her, and I'm not so sure how much longer I can last. The tip of my shaft is already dripping with pre-cum. I start to suck on her breasts, and get an idea from it. After a few more moments of kissing her hills, I start planting a trail of kisses down her stomach to her extremely well kempt pussy. I throw her thighs on my shoulders, and insert my tongue into her virgin depths. She inhales sharply and lets out an extremely pleased moan. I crush her insides with my tongue, readying her for what is to come. She's thrashing around wildly as I feel her tug on my hair. I look up to see her gritting her teeth, opening every now and again to let out more moans, each one louder than the previous. After a few moments, I succeed in priming her, feeling her sticky sweet juices flow into my mouth. Oh, this has to be the best taste ever, simply because it's coming from Lady.

"UHHHHH... AHHHHH!" she moans out as the orgasm hits her.

I elevate back up, and catch her now gazing at my fully erect member.

Through her heavy breathing, she lets out a low moan, and splays her legs, letting me know just how much she wants it.

I plunge it into, and she lets out a loud gasp. I feel her chest heaving underneath me, as mine is as well. She bights my lower lip, letting me know to start.

I begin to grind into her slowly. She now bights her own lower lip and cries out in pleasure as I send her to the highest form of ecstasy possible. I gradually up my pace and force, causing her to wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I feel her walls contract as the orgasm creeps up on her, causing me to grunt with every thrust.

"Oh, God, Dante!" she yells as her fluids explode past my dick, completely coating it and creative a very nice lubricant. My grunts now turn to whimpers, as after a few moments, she flips me over, and begins grinding her hips down onto mine.

This is incredible. I'm having a hard time just catching my breath.

I cup her breasts in my hands and proceed to squeeze the hell out of them. I'm now moaning along with her, as my orgasm starts to come. I am however successful in lasting long enough for the second orgasm to hit Lady, sending more fresh, potent fluids down my dick and onto my thighs.

"Dante! I fucking love you!" she cries to the heavens.

The new wall of lubrication makes this the best feeling ever, and I shoot what has to be the biggest load I ever have up into Lady.

"Ahh-AHHHHHH! Holy fucking shit!" I yell as my orgasm exits me.

She falls on me thereafter, leaving us in a heap of sweat and heavy breathing.

"Hey..." I begin.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." I smile an impish grin, and she smiles back. She plants more kisses on my mouth, and after a while of playing and teasing and me reluctantly pulling out, we doze off into sleep in each others arms.

I couldn't be happier. I hope we stay like this forever.

----

Finally done. Time to move on to H&H, then Dark City. Reviews, por favor!


End file.
